expecting trouble
by the-mockingjays-osirian
Summary: nina is pregnant with fabians child, but joys has to stir things up, and the other sibunas fall pregnant and joy gets riled up evil joy rated t for mentions of cutting third genre: tragedy
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter one: the start of the storm_**

**A/U: i don't own house of Anubis, Dan Shneider does**

**_Italics are thoughts _**

**_Underlined is sarcasm _**

**_Nina's pov:_**

**_Fabes hasn't been paying much attention to me and it's getting on my nerves! _**

**"Nina? Can i talk to you?" Fabian asks me**

**"Yeah sure wh-"**

**"Fabian i NEED to talk to you" Joy cuts in. "NOW in the hall ****please****"**

**"one sec neenz" Fabian whispers in my ear before he leaves.**

**Joy gives me a smug smile wich says 'you are going to hate what will happen. I DO trust Fabian but i don't trust joy, so i got up and listened through the door, **

**"Fabian you can't do this, Nina's you girlfriend!" joy said, in a weirdly glad voice**

**"I know joy i didn't say she wasn't" Fabes defended**

**"Then don't kiss me!" joy said, causing me to rush outside and see Fabian KISSING JOY!**

**"Fabian Rutter" i say through gritted teeth, tears dangerously close to spilling out of my eyes "i thought you were better than this. Clearly, i thought wrong! I hate you so much! That slut"-**

**"hey!" joy protested**

**"SHUT UP JOY" i shout, "that slut, and don't deny it! Is always putting me down, treating me like crap, bullying me, when i was your girlfriend you said it was pathetic, but you were playing me the whole time! FABIAN RUTTER WE ARE DONE!" i scream at him. He tries to protest but i don't let him. I run as fast as i can up the steps, not they best idea as i fall down a few, get up, and run into my room. I curl up into a ball and cry. I can hear Fabian shouting at joy " JOY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! I DID NOT TRY TO KISS YOU, YOU TRIED TO KISS ME! AND NOW THE ONLY WOMAN I HAVE ACTUALLY LOVED HAS ENDED IT WITH ME BECAUSE YOU WERE A WHORE! I HATE YOU AS MUCH AS NINA NOW HATES ME AND YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM US!" ****_Fabian loves me, and he didn't try to kiss her..._**

**And then amber finds me, curled up crying about fabes, and i tell her about my problem, and Fabians involvement **


	2. Chapter 2: new revalations

Chapter 2: new revelations

A/U: i don't own house of Anubis

A special shout out to yackerandweasel to be the first one to review my story

**Amber's pov**

**_Uh-oh i better go find Nina_**

**"Joy shut you face" i say as she continues to spout venom about Nina and how she is a 'stupid American'**

***15 mins later***

**"your what?!" i screech **

**"shut up amber!" Nina said**

**"sorry neenz" i whisper "and Fabians the..."**

**"No amber its Eddie's, ****of course its Fabians!" Nina frantically said as we could hear someone coming up the stairs, and then Fabian, the father to be comes in.**

**Fabians pov**

**"neenz? Whats wrong!?" i say as she sobs "what is it Nina!?" i say as she moans**

**_She is in pain, but why_**

**"Nina baby your going to have to tell me what hurts"**

**"i-im p-p-pregnant and its y-yours" she sobs and runs into the bathroom.**

**_Im a dad, i 17 year old dad! In 9 months a little person is going to come out of nina and call me dada... scary but cool._**

***shattering noise***

**"What the hell?" i say**

**Then i hear Nina curse, and the shattering noise happens ****_again._**

**_Trudy's sleeping pills!_**

**"Nina! Nina open this door right now! " i shout, lucky for us it's only me amber and Nina here now, everyone left for school, even Trudy and victor have gone on this trip. I hear the scrabling stop but the get louder and quicker, mixed in with a few quiet 'oowwws' from Nina. ****_Guess ill have to get in mysel _**

***ccrraackkk***

**_Oh Nina..._**

******i think to my self as i see her there, shocked into a statue at the sight of me standing in the broken doorway **

**She is about to drop the pills into her mouth...**

Ok ill be updating every day, and if i miss one wich will be nearly never ill do 2 in a row, i have family round so it isn't easy but thanks for reading this, please review this is my first story so be patient please

See you tomorrow!

**~the-mockingjays-osirian~**


	3. Chapter 3: bad news and more shockers

_Chapter 3: bad news and more shockers_

_A/U i don't own house of Anubis, neither does Dan Schneider, I'm continuing this story for sure!_

Nina's pov

**Beeeeep beeeeep beeeeep **

**_What is that, it's getting on my nerves!_**

**_And my arm hurts... and it's getting worse... oowww gods sake! And why can't i see? And why does it smell so clean? Ok, one thing at a time, the beeping) the beeps match my heart, but i don't know why so for now its a heart monitor, wich means im in hospital, and that is why it smells so clean and why my arm hurts. (A drip)_**

**_But why can't i see? _**

**_*flashback*_**

**"Nina im here for you ok?!****_"_**

**Fabes whispered to me after i sobbed in his arms. **

**"You still let joy kiss you though" i mumbled, breaking free and locking myself in the bathroom**

**_Trudy's sleeping pills..._**

**Ccrraackkk BANG!**

**_Fabian..._**

**Quickly i drop Trudy's tablets into my mouth but before i can swallow Fabian rushes in and prises open my mouth, taking out the pills, And then blackness started to overcome me, and unable to hold myself up, i fall onto the floor and lose consciousness**

***end of flashback***

**_Oh, OH! Oh, Fabian im so sorry, if only you knew why... _**

**"Nina, Nins love, if you can hear me can you open your eyes please?" i try but they are really heavy! ****_Do it for Fabes Nina! _****Then my eyes fly open and see his face staring into mine, tears steaming down his face. **

**"Nina as you probably know you are in hospital, you passed out after... you know... and amber and I brought you here. Patricia's here too."**

**"There are three things i need to know Fabian, before anything else," i tell him "1) who else knows about the pills? 2) Why do i need the drip? And 3) how long was i out for?"**

**"Nina i want you to listen carefully ok? No one apart from us knows and i intend to keep it this way, but the doctor will tell you the rest because i don't know, but i have to tell you 1 more thing Nina, I. LOVE. YOU. Not joy not amber or anyone else, you, and know our baby, im going to get the doctor now neenz, stay here and leave the drip in you arm" fabian said frantically, before anyone could intrude, and walked out to get the doctor, but before he left i shouted, " i love you too more than my own life, i mean it" a tear rolling down my face at the news that fabian loved me.**

**"miss martin i am doctor Navarro i have good news and bad news" **

**Fabians pov**

**"sshhh Nina shhh its ok we still have our baby boy sshhh" i whispered to her, rocking her against me, until she fell asleep. **

**Ambers pov**

**_Nina is getting quieter; i hope that's a good thing_**

**_"_****I AM GOING TO KILL HER!" me and Patricia heard Fabian roar, literally and walk out of the cubicle Nina is in.**

**"Fabian i am not pushy with you but what the hell is wrong with Nina!?" Patricia said in her 'scary' voice.**

**"Yeah fabes what's wrong?!" i say, a bit less intimidating than Patricia**

**"You want to know what's wrong huh? Ill tell you what's wrong, joy is what's wrong. That cow, to put it way to nicely, has been TORTURING NINA since we started dating." Fabian, almost quietly, said.**

**"and you know what's worse? Nina lost one of her baby girls because of it..."**

_Thanks for all the reviews guys, they mean a lot, and so do the followers, thanks! Review the boy/girl baby names as i have no idea how to create a poll so ill read the names on reviews. Might do a new crossover what do you think?_

_See you tomorrow!_

_~the-mockingjays-osirian~_


	4. Chapter 4: suprises on the way

Chapter4: surprises on the way

A/U/D i don't have any rights to house of Anubis, neither does dan Schneider, also i don't own so much for my happy ending by avril lavigne

Also i will be starting a knew crossover so i will try my best to update everyday! Still need those baby names!

**Nina's pov**

**_Here goes nothing..._**

**I slowly roll up my sleeves, hating myself the whole time because I caused the look on Fabians face, I did, me and my horrible arms i know that it was joy who did it but its my fault, **

**_She tied you down, you couldn't help it _**

**The voice in the back of my head says but i can't help but blame myself. As soon as the doctor leaves i burst out crying, sobbing out to fabes:**

**"It w-wasn't me p-p-please trust me, this was j-j-j..."**

**"WHO, JEROME?!"**

**"No, joy" i whisper, trying not to cry again, fabian rocks me gently and then i fall asleep.**

**Maras pov**

***before school***

**I lay the sticks down on the sink. ****_Please be negative, no, positive uuggh, make up your mind already Mara!_**

**After 3 minutes of reapetedly re-locking the door, and pacing the bathroom, my phone buzzes to tell my its time to see the results of my tests. Shakily, i pick up the three sticks. **

**Positive, just like every other test i have done.**

**_Im pregnant._**

**Patricia's pov**

**_Great, me and Nina are knocked up, people will think it's a pact or something! And if Mara's are positive..._**

**_Ok, lets not think about this anymore, more important then our problems is joy._**

**_1) She cuts Nina's arms because neenz was dating fabian _**

**_2) If she finds out that nins if preggo then she will go overboard_**

**_3) She was supposed to be my friend, and then did this to Nina_**

**_4) She bullies Mara already_**

**_5) And if she finds out that i am pregnant as well and maybe Mara, she will implode or something like that!_**

**_So, what are we going to do about joy?_**

**Ambers pov **

***lunch break, before hospital***

**_So i know for a fact mara, patricia and nina are pregnant, but if i am to..._**

**_Looking at the sticks though, Alfie and I will have a hard school life with our new baby, by the looks of it!_**

**_Great, people will look at the girls and me and think, _****must have made a preggo pact! ****_We didn't, but people will judge us...but joy will be the worst_**

**_(_****lets talk this over, its not like we're dead**

**Was it something i did, was it something you said? dont leave me hanging in a city so dead, held up so high, on such a breakable thread)**

**_Phones ringing, it Fabian better get it and tell him!_**

**Willows pov**

**_Is it just me or does Mr. Sweet look like a mouse? I love mice; they are so cute, like alfie! (Sigh) but he loves amber so the world must go on as Mozart said. I wonder if alfie knows he is the father of my child? I haven't told him but before he and amber's auroras connected again, i told her... _**

**_And thats it for today! i do know that mozart didnt say that! Thanks for all the reviews guys but i need ninas and Fabians baby names! A boy and a girl, please tell me in the reviews! Or pm me, as long i get a vote the choices for the girl are:_**

**_1) Arianna Sarah rutter_**

**_ (Nina and fabes are going to get married in 2 chapters)_**

**_2) Sarah amber rutter _**

**_3) Victoria Jade Rutter_**

**_For the boy_**

**_1) James Edward Rutter_**

**_2) Oscar Peter Rutter_**

**3) Charlie George Rutter**

**I will try put up a poll, dunno how though,**

**Review please, need those names!3**

**~the-mockingjays-osirian~**


	5. poll

heyy guys i have put a poll up on my profile for the fabina baby names! please voteeee! ~the-mockingjays-osirian~


End file.
